Un coeur brisé pour Noël
by HauntedAstoria
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] "-A 19h devant la porte du bureau de Shlugorn et je n'attends pas de non de ta part. Si tu n'es pas là, je viendrais moi-même te chercher." Drago Malfoy tourna alors les talons et sortit. Joyeux Noël Hermione.


_**«Un cœur brisé pour Noël»**_

* * *

Assise sur un banc, seule en tête-à-tête avec « l'histoire de Poudlard », Hermione faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle avait vu quelques heures auparavant. Même si la vision de Ron et Lavande ensemble était devenu une habitude, elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas et sentait son coeur se déchirer un peu plus à chaque fois. Un coeur brisé n'était pas si léger à porter, aussi s'isolait elle autant qu'elle le pouvait afin de ne pas entendre parler de cette histoire qui était devenue le seul sujet de conversation de la plupart des élèves. Harry, Ginny et les autres tentaient de la consoler, mais rien n'y faisait, son chagrin était aussi intacte que le premier soir, surtout depuis l'annonce de la soirée de Noël. Les allusions à cette fête joyeuse semblaient pousser partout, même entre les pierres du château, le pire étant les petits Pères Noël qui volaient dans les couloirs pour assommer les élèves avec des boules de neige, pour le plus grand désarrois des élèves et de Rusard. Cette ambiance rendait la Gryffondor malade. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser à la joie que provoquait les célébrations de Noël. Les vacances, la neige, les cadeaux, les chants de la chorale qu'on entendaient jusque dans les serres et les décorations. Non, cette année, Noël ne c'était pas pour elle.

Le parc semblait être le seul endroit dépourvu de déclaration d'amour et de boules de neiges volantes, les petits pères Noël n'aimaient pas le froid et préféré rester dans le château. Malgré le froid du mois de décembre, Hermione restait dehors, le visage enfouit dans son écharpe et ses mains au chaud dans ses gants en laine. Elle trouvait au paysage hivernal un bien plus beau visage que celui offert par les autres saisons. Le vent glacial donnait aux feuillages une teinte blanchâtre délicate, on avait l'impression de vivre ailleurs. Le ciel se couvrait d'une fine pellicule grise et blanche parsemée de petits éclats brillants comme des paillettes et le soleil offrait quelques apparitions toujours appréciées et faisait briller la forêt de mille éclats. Hermione leva le nez de son livre et vit Harry se diriger vers elle, emmitouflé dans sa cape et apportant avec lui son balais revenu de sa réparation.

-Tu comptes rester là toute la journée ? Demanda-t-il à son amie. Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Hermione, tu ne vas pas passer toute l'année à l'éviter comme ça. Dit-il en prenant place près d'elle.

-Je sais Harry, mais... tout est trop récent. Je pensais qu'après la bataille, après tout ce qu'on avait traversé... Enfin tu vois...

-Tu pensais que ça durerait plus que ça. Harry posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son amie. Je sais, mais ne te formalise pas là-dessus. Tu viendras à la soirée de Shlugorn ?

-La soirée de Noël ? Où il n'y aura que des couples qui iront s'embrasser sous la branche de gui ? Je ne pense pas.

-J'y vais avec Ginny et Ron... Enfin, viens, tu pourras toujours passer la soirée avec Ginny, ça ne me gêne pas tu sais.

-Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant tu devrais filer à ton entrainement. Ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter des réparations.

-C'est vrai ! Selon Bronwing il devrait aller un peu plus vite. Je vais pouvoir négocier les virages et les descentes avec plus d'aisance.

-Plus de bras et de jambes cassées alors ? Sourit Hermione.

-Je sais pas, j'adore aller à l'infirmerie tu le sais, le poussos c'est toute ma vie !

Le jeune homme se leva du banc, embrassa la joue de son amie et fila vers le terrain de Quidditch dont la rénovation avait récemment pris fin. Hermione regarda Harry filer et lorsqu'il disparu au coin d'un arbre, elle profita de l'absence de vie et fondit en larmes pour l'énième fois en moins d'une semaine. Après la bataille de Poudlard, elle et Ron avaient vécu plusieurs mois de bonheur et puis subitement, vers la fin du mois de novembre, sans prévenir Ron avait décidé de la quitter pour retourner vers Lavande et son numéro de victime de la bataille encore traumatisée, ce qui était faux bien entendu. Hermione était encore marqué par la guerre, mais elle ne pleurait pas autant que Lavande et elle n'en faisait pas tout un cirque à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait et qu'on prononçait le mot « loup ». La Gryffondor se permettait se pleurer, car elle avait le coeur brisé et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se contrôler. Elle posa son livre près d'elle et entreprit de retrouver son paquet de mouchoirs, si elle ne l'avait pas terminé, comme la trentaine d'autres. Mais, alors qu'elle fouillait encore son sac, des pas se firent entendre, pourtant Harry n'avait rien oublié. Le visage bouffi par les larmes, elle leva la tête.

Parmi toutes les personnes qui vivaient au château, il fallait que Drago Malfoy soit celui qui la découvrait dans cet état plus que lamentable. La brunette tenta de reprendre toute sa contenance et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Te dire que, selon le bon vouloir de McGonagall on doit se présenter tous les deux à la soirée, ensemble. J'ai pas envie, autant être honnête et toi non plus visiblement, surtout si c'est pour voir Weasley offrir une fouille au corps complète à Brown, mais on n'a pas le choix. Chang et Devis y vont ensemble.

-Si tu pouvais te taire concernant Ron ça m'arrangerait. Renifla Hermione.

-Je suis poli, d'accord ? C'est pas moi qui t'ai largué comme une bouse Granger.

-Mais TAIS-TOI ! Vociféra Hermione en se levant. J'ai pas demandé à me faire larguer comme ça et j'ai pas non plus besoin qu'on vienne me le rappeler tous les jours ! Alors, fais comme depuis le début de l'année, reste dans ton coin et laisse-moi !

Elle attrapa son sac et quitta précipitamment le parc, laissant son homologue seul devant un banc vide. Hermione couru aussi vite que purent lui permettre ses jambes. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance qui régnait autour d'elle depuis sa rupture avec Ron. Aussi, décida-t-elle de s'enfermer dans la seule pièce où on ne la chercherait pas. La salle sur demande. Celle-ci lui offrit tout ce dont elle avait besoin, un canapé moelleux, des coussins pour pleurer en étant confortablement assise, des livres par centaines débordants des étagères, empilés sur le sol, des mouchoirs et enfin du thé au chocolat.

Une fois seule, Hermione retira ses chaussures et décida que les salles de cours pouvaient se passer d'elle durant quelques heures. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser sur le canapé et pleura un long moment. Elle était seule, personne n'était là pour la juger et l'humilier. La Gryffondor ne supportait plus les regards plaintifs que les gens lui lançaient parfois au détour d'un couloir. Elle ne voulait plus croiser ces personnes et les entendre la plaindre, ou parler des hurlements au milieu du hall le jour de la rupture. Un moment presque théâtral et inoubliable dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Ron arrivant timidement vers elle, Lavande non loin de lui, derrière une armure avec Parvati. L'annonce de Ron, ses jambes ne la portant plus, son coeur tombant en morceaux sur le sol et les élèves s'attroupant autour d'eux. Elle se souvint avoir arrêté de respirer pendant quelques secondes, elle se souvint n'avoir plus rien entendu et puis son souffle lui était revenu, accompagné de hurlements. Elle revit Ron tentant de se justifier et se mettant aussi à crier avant de partir, suivi par Lavande.

Hermione était devenue une attraction, mais Ron était moqué et parfois certains avaient des mots durs à son égard. Pourtant, il restait avec Lavande, il s'en fichait. Comment faisait-il ? Elle aurait voulu la recette, mais seul les larmes se présentaient à elle, alors elle les acceptait.

Quand Hermione sortit de la salle sur demande, son coeur n'était toujours pas allégé de sa peine, mais elle devait se montrer. La nuit était tombée et le repas allait commencer, Harry et les autres devaient se poser des questions, sauf si Harry s'était encore cassé quelque chose et dormait à l'infirmerie. Elle fila directement vers la grande salle et prit place près de Ginny et Neville, Luna se permit de se faire passer pour une Gryffondor et vint manger avec eux. Harry n'était pas là, donc entraînement catastrophique.

-Où est Harry ? Demana Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny.

-Son balais allait un peu trop vite, il est tombé dans les gradins. Pouffa Ginny. Rien de grave, il sera là dans un moment.

-On ne t'as pas vu en potion. Fit Neville en proposant de l'eau.

-Je sais, j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Tu me prêteras tes notes ?

-Bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, tu pourras m'éclairer sur un ou deux points. Les potions, c'est toujours pas mon truc. Se désola le jeune homme dont le visage restait aussi lunaire malgré les années qui passaient.

Hermione demanda alors à Neville de lui parler de ce qu'il n'avait pas compris afin de parler d'autre chose que de ses histoires de coeur qui faisaient les choux gras de l'école depuis une semaine et demie. La soirée se passa un peu mieux, malgré son refut de tuer de pauvres et innocentes pièces, Hermione accepta de jouer aux échecs avec Harry et Seamus. La partie se termina en tournois général dans la salle commune et c'est Dean qui fut déclaré grand vainqueur avec pour récompense une semaine de déserts de la part de ses autres adversaires. Ron et Lavande se montrèrent peu, trop occupés à se bécoter dans les couloirs, selon Ginny qui réfléchissait à la forme à donner à ses poupées voodoo Ronnygobelin et Lavandblonde. Elle en voulait à son frère et s'appliquait chaque jour à le lui faire comprendre.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil frappèrent le visage d'Hermione, la jeune femme se retourna dans ses couvertures, mais en sortit très vite, elle ne voulait pas voir Lavande. Elle fit comme chaque jour depuis sa rupture, elle s'habilla le plus vite possible et descendit en bas. Harry parlait avec Ron.

-Ronald.

-Salut... Hermione. Balbutia Ron, l'air gêné.

-J'y vais Harry.

-J'arrive.

Harry prit sa cape et son sac, laissant Ron qui attendait très certainement Lavande. Une fois en dehors de la salle, Hermione poussa un profond soupir et mit une main sur son ventre.

-Encore la boule au ventre ? Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Ca finira par passer Harry. Je ne le déteste pas encore comme je peux détester Bellatrix, y a encore de l'espoir.

-Il commence à s'en vouloir tu sais. Mumura Harry.

-J'espère qu'il s'en veut. Siffla Hermione. Et j'espère que Malfoy s'en veut aussi. Pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment repensé à la scène de la veille avec Malfoy, dans le parc, mais en y repensant, s'il n'avait pas été là, combien de temps aurait-elle tenue avant de craquer ? Aurait-elle craqué devant les autres ? Elle entra dans la grande salle où les petits pères Noël faisaient tomber de la neige, mais l'odeur du bacon et les carafes de jus d'orange qui voletaient au-dessus des tables lui firent oublier tout ce à quoi elle pensait. Une fois assise, elle tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, Ron, gêne apparente, regrets, Malfoy, crise de nerf, tristesse, pères Noël insupportables, envies de meurtre et enfin, soirée de Noël au bras de Malfoy. Cette soudaine pensée éclipsa alors tout le reste. Elle ne voulait pas y aller à la base, mais alors avec lui, c'était hors de question et pourtant en tant que préfet elle était obligée, tout comme lui en tant que préfet.

Il avait renié son camps pendant la bataille, peut-être fallait-il enfin tenter de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Puis elle repensa au parc et se demanda si cela était judicieux « larguée comme une bouse », ou de la délicatesse de Drago Malfoy.

-Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oui ?

-Ton bacon t'as vexé ? Tu n'as pas besoin de le massacrer comme ça crois-moi, l'animal est déjà mort, maintenant le bacon doit aller jusqu'à ta bouche.

Sans-même s'en rendre compte, Hermione avait réduit en miettes ses tranches de bacon, provoquant l'inquiétude de Ginny qui pensait lui retirer ses couverts, quitte à la faire manger elle-même.

-Rappelle-moi de jamais me disputer avec toi. Demanda Harry en attrapant les tartines de pain grillés.

La conversation dériva très vite sur la soirée organisée par Shlugorn et sa vision toujours trop kitch des choses. On imaginait d'immondes lanternes rouges et blanches accrochées au plafond, des tables recouvertes de neige et des gâteaux en forme de pains d'épice. Tandis que Giny et Seamus cherchaient le meilleur moyen de ramener des gâteaux dans la salle commune, les hiboux arrivèrent, apportant avec-eux le courrier. Depuis la fin de la bataille les parents envoyaient encore plus de courrier à leurs enfants pour être sûr qu'ils aillent bien, mais Hermione n'en recevait plus, car elle avait décidé de ne pas ramener ses parents d'Australie. Harry reçut une lettre de la part de Kingsley, Ginny et Ron eurent droit à un énième colis de leur mère qui tenait à s'assurer que ses enfants ne manquent de rien et surtout pas de pulls. Les produits Weasley cachés dans de petits colis en papier craft arrivèrent dans les mains de leurs destinataires, dont celles de Seamus et de Dean qui les déballèrent discrètement en ricannant. Mais alors, qu'Hermione tentait de rassurer Ginny devant l'énorme G rose tricoté sur son pull d'un vert foncé vraiment douteux, elle ne s'aperçut pas que deux hiboux grand Duc venaient de déposer devant elle un immense paquet blanc entouré d'un ruban rouge satiné.

Soudain, les autres paquets semblèrent bien laids à côté de celui reçu par la gryffondor qui se demanda si les hiboux ne s'étaient pas trompés, mais cela n'arrivait jamais.

-C'est pour toi. Fit Ginny tout sourire en agitant une carte sous le nez d'Hermione.

-« A l'attention d'Hermione Granger ». Je ne comprends pas. Chuchota la jeune femme.

-Ouvre. Ca vient pas de mes frères, c'est trop bien présenté et la carte est trop bien écrite.

Timidement et avec prudence Hermione retira le ruban du paquet et souleva le couvercle en carton de quelques millimètres afin de jeter un oeil et pour ne pas se faire attaquer par une probable blague. Mais ce ne fut rien de tout cela. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, Hermione referma violemment le paquet, le prit contre elle et sortit d'un pas pressé de la grande salle, sous le regard hébété des autres élèves.

-Elle a quoi Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

-Rien qui te regarde. Siffla Ginny en jetant des miettes de pain sur son frère.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bain des préfets, Hermione assise sur un banc dans les vestiaires, continuait de fixer le paquet sans oser l'ouvrir complètement. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et continuait de penser à une blague, une tentative d'humiliation. Peut-être qu'on tentait de lui attribuer un admirateur ou autre pour faire penser qu'elle avait aussi ses tords dans sa rupture avec Ron ? Elle ne savait pas quoi penser, mais l'envie d'ouvrir le paquet se faisait trop forte. Elle le posa près d'elle, dubitative et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, délicatement posé et plié au milieu d'un papier de soie noir, une robe pourpre et une paire d'escarpins dorés. Hermione surprise, laissa ses joues devenir aussi rouge que des pivoines et s'autorisa à sortir la robe de son emballage. Elle était longue, fendue sur le côté droit, sa coupe faisait penser aux robes de l'antiquité, surtout avec cette traîne ou cape en soie dont un côté était cousu sur l'épaule gauche et l'autre sur la taille à droite. Elle était sublime et Hermione se demanda qui pouvait lui avoir offert une telle robe, qui devait coûter une fortune et ses magnifiques chaussures dont elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas tomber en les portant. Mais allait-elle porter cette tenue ? La question se posa. Avait-elle le droit ? Le pouvait-elle simplement ? Etait-elle assez jolie pour oser une telle robe ? C'est alors que la gryffondor aperçut quelque chose au fond du paquet, au milieu du papier de soie. Une lettre. Elle hésita un instant, posa la robe dans le paquet et vint déplier le parchemin. Il n'y avait que quelques lignes.

« Tu as deux solutions.

La première, rester dans ta chambre ou à la bibliothèque, passer la soirée à pleurer et ainsi prouver que tu es la bouse larguée par Weasley et qui se complaît dans sa médiocrité. Tu resteras donc copine avec une image de fille dépressive jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ou alors, tu as le choix de me montrer qu'on peut être intelligente, avoir le coeur en morceaux et porter ceci tout en assumant qui tu es.

Prouve-moi que je n'ai pas eu tord de t'offrir ceci et que tu peux te relever, comme tu devrais le faire, intelligemment.

M. »

Elle relut la lettre une dizaine de fois, chaque fois en ce concentrant sur ce M. Ce n'est qu'à la dixième lecture qu'elle l'associa enfin à un visage. Ce n'était pas Ron. Ce n'était pas Harry. Ce n'était pas McLaggen. C'était lui. Elle pensa lui rendre le paquet, mais au moment de refermer la boite, un léger bruit retentit. Derrière elle se tenait Drago Malfoy, appuyé contre la porte du vestiaire, le visage inexpressif. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il ne laissa pas décrocher un mot.

-A 19h devant la porte du bureau de Shlugorn et je n'attends pas de non de ta part. Si tu n'es pas là, je viendrais moi-même te chercher.

Il tourna les talons et disparu, sans dire un mot de plus.

Elle n'avait donc pas le choix. Après tout, il ne voulait pas être vu seul à cette soirée alors que les autres préfets en chef venaient avec leur homologue. Il devait encore moins vouloir être vu avec une dépressive mal fagotée à son bras.

Après la bataille et son procès, son image s'était lourdement dégradée, mais il gardait encore cette façade glaciale, la seule qu'il arrivait encore à contrôler et qui lui offrait un peu de respect de la part des autres. Après son procès, son aide concernant l'arrestation de nombreux mangemorts et des aveux, sa peine fut suspendu et contre une bonne conduite, Kingsley l'a laissé revenir à Poudlard pour une dernière année et afin de pouvoir aussi le surveiller pour qu'il ne replonge pas. Peut-être cherchait-il aussi à continuer son rachat de conduite ? Elle ne savait pas.

Lentement, elle retira de nouveau la robe du paquet, la regarda une nouvelle fois avant de la poser contre elle et de se retourner vers un des miroirs.

Peut-être devait-elle le faire. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Une soirée, quelques heures pour jouer son rôle de préfet, au bras du personnage le plus détesté par Ron. Elle passa un long moment debout face au miroir, la robe contre elle, touchant son tissu délicat et soyeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire.

-Tu devrais y aller.

Hermione se retourna.

-Ginny ?

-Cho m'a fait entrer, je me doutais que tu été là. Alors, ça vient de qui ?

Hermione tendit la lettre à la Gryffondor pour qu'elle la lise à son tour.

-C'est Malfoy et il m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas dire non.

-Avec une aussi belle robe, j'aurais pas dit non et t'as vu les chaussures ?

-Mais c'est... enfin c'est Malfoy.

-Qui tente de se racheter une conduite et qui ne pourrit plus la vie de grand monde depuis quelques mois, sauf des premières années, mais ça tout le monde le fait donc ça ne compte pas vraiment... Et puis, tu n'as pas le choix, Cho y va avec Devis, donc tu dois y aller avec Malfoy. Représentation des maisons oblige. Tu dois te remettre de tout ça, même si tu dois y aller au bras de Malfoy. Tu dois te montrer forte, montrer que toutes ces idioties, que les regards ne t'atteignent pas. Fais pas ta tête de nouille Hermione ! Sinon je te fais aussi une poupée voodoo et je te pique la robe.

Soudain, Ginny prit la robe des mains de son amie et l'observa sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu te rends compte ?

-De quoi ?

-Drago Malfoy t'as fais un cadeau. Il aurait pu simplement te dire de venir, mais non... il a fait encore mieux. Et au vu du tissu, cette robe à du lui coûter un bras.

-Oui, il s'évite d'être au bras du rat de bibliothèque mal habillé.

-On en sait rien, mais écoute-moi. Vas-y. Amuse-toi. Tu as le droit. Et puis...Ginny sourit. Y aura des petits fours et on pourra danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit ! Allez viens !

La conversation s'éternisa jusqu'au soir, jusqu'au moment où devant son miroir, Drago Malfoy se demandait s'il devait mettre un noeud ou une cravate. Il soupira tout en essayant l'un et l'autre, incapable de se décider.

-Tu y vas avec Granger, pas Astoria. Siffla Notts assit sur son lit.

-Evite de prononcer son prénom, sauf si tu veux terminer la tête dans l'aquarium.

-Quoi, Astoria ?

-Aquarium. Siffla Drago en se retournant.

-Granger ne va pas te tuer parce-que tu mets une cravate et qu'elle préfère les noeuds. D'ailleurs... tu sais même pas ce qu'elle préfère.

-La question étant, pourquoi Granger ? Pour rendre Astoria jalouse ? Demanda Blaise.

-D'après toi ? Demanda alors le serpentard en attachant finalement sa cravate.

-Je me disais aussi, fit Notts. Bravo, c'est du rachat de conduite ou je ne m'y connais pas.

-Le blaser, noir ou bleu foncé ? Plus sérieusement, je dois y aller avec elle en tant que préfet.

-Sérieux ?

-Astoria voulait souvent que tu portes le bleu.

-Le noir alors. Et il l'enfila. Et oui, on doit y aller en tant qu'homologue, donc dans tous les cas on a pas eu le choix et loin de moi l'envie de m'y pointer seul.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans sa chevelure qui retrouvait une longueur décente et regarda sa montre qui indiquait 18h45.

-On y va.

Les trois Serpentards enfilèrent leurs chaussures et sortirent en direction du bureau de Shlugorn. Notts abandonna ses amis pour attendre sa cavalière et Blaise entra directement dans le bureau de Shlugorn, laissant Drago seul. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Granger ne viendrait pas, il s'en doutait et il allait perdre.

Il attendit un moment, tripotant sa cravate, sa veste et se recoiffant sans cesse. Se racheter une conduite était en réalité compliqué, surtout quand on ne veut pas que les autres en soient témoins. Il attendit un moment et quand 19h sonna il imagina Granger se mouchant dans cette robe hors de prix et pleurant comme une idiote sur son lit. Il décida d'attendre quelques minutes de plus et vers 19h10 il abandonna, pensant qu'elle allait le regretter. Il se tourna vers la porte du bureau de Shlugorn, prêt à affronter cette soirée en tenant la chandelle aux autres et à un verre de whisky pur feu, quand quelque chose attira son regard.

Ce qui semblait être un bruit de talon se fit entendre, mais il remarqua surtout un moreau d'étoffe rouge qui frôlait le sol et semblait visiblement vouloir se cacher. Il y eut comme un couinement au détour du couloir, puis une voix.

-Vas-y !

C'est alors que Ginny Weasley poussa Hermione Granger dans le couloir, face à lui. Elle était donc là, mais avait eu peur de se montrer. Il n'osa pas en croire ses yeux. Son plan n'allait peut-être pas fonctionner comme il l'attendait mais, il chassa ses idées de sa tête et détailla cette jeune femme face à lui dont il se demanda s'il s'agissait réellement d'elle.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon déstructuré qui laissait libres quelques mèches de cheveux dont deux d'entre elles encadraient son visage fin. Sa peau restait aussi pâle qu'à l'accoutumé, mais ce léger maquillage qu'elle portait souligné ses yeux ambrés et les faisaient ressortir. Deux flammes dansaient dans son regard charbonneux. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies et ses lèvres étaient délicatement recouvertes d'un rouge sang qui donnait à son visage cet air qu'il avait toujours cherché chez elle, le mystère, la sauvagerie, la violence, la beauté. Il autorisa son regard à dessiner la courbe de ses épaules et se félicita d'avoir trouvé une robe la mettant si bien en valeur. Elle se révélait enfin. Son corps enserré dans cette robe pourpre lui offrait cette beauté à laquelle elle aurait toujours dû aspirer et à laquelle il n'aurait jamais cru.

Ils restèrent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, comme si bouger aller faire vaciller l'instant et tout effacer. Hermione n'osait pas bouger, elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle se hasarda à lever enfin les yeux vers son homologue. Sa cravate lui allait bien. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas vraiment coiffés, cet air coiffé, décoiffé lui donnait un air moins strict, plus détendu. Son visage restait toujours aussi creux, sa peau pâle, mais son regard avait quelque chose de différent. Il n'avait plus ce regard orageux, gris et froid, non, il avait à présent un regard azur, avec néanmoins quelques reflets gris, qui donnaient à son visage un air mystérieux comme jamais il n'en avait eu.

Drago se racla la gorge et approcha lentement d'Hermione qui, un peu trop gênée par la situation fit un pas en arrière.

-Le but, c'est que tu avances vers moi tu sais.

Elle fut surprise, presque choquée par la douceur de sa voix. Depuis quand Drago Malfoy savait s'exprimer avec gentillesse ? Ce visage lui était inconnu, mais étrangement, le léger sourire qu'elle vit s'étirer sur le visage de son homologue lui donna envie de faire un pas, non pas par obligation, mais par envie de connaître cette personne. Il lui tendit son bras, elle s'approcha et le prit timidement, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là et si son cavalier n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions à son égard, mais il était trop tard. Ils avancèrent, l'un près de l'autre, près comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été.

Drago posa un pied au plus près de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même afin de les laisser passer. Tous les regards se retournèrent vers eux et là, le silence, la surprise générale.

-Je crois qu'on a fait une entrée... assez remarquée. Murmura Hermione mal à l'aise.

-On ? Non, tu as fait une entrée remarquée Granger.

-J'espère au moins que c'est du positif. Elle resserra sa prise autour du bras de son cavalier.

Drago n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que le professeur Shlugorn s'avança vers eux, un immense sourire sur son visage, le nez déjà rougit par l'alcool et un verre de whisky pur feu dans la main. Il dévisagea le couple un moment avant de mettre un nom sur le visage de la charmante jeune femme au bras de Drago.

-Miss Granger, vous êtes splendide ce soir ! Qui aurait pu le croire ! Miss Granger entre dans la cours des magnifiques jeunes femmes du monde magique !

-Mer... merci professeur. Balbutia Hermione qui cherchait à savoir si ce que venait de dire le professeur était ou non un compliment.

-Monsieur Malfoy votre classe n'est plus à complimenter.

-Merci monsieur. Répondit Drago.

Mais avant que le professeur ne se lance dans un discours sans fin et ponctué d'effluves d'alcool, Drago entraîna sa cavalière un peu plus loin, vers le buffet. Le bureau était décoré comme à peu près toutes les autres soirées. D'immenses tentures vertes émeraudes étaient tendues d'un bout à l'autre au bureau pour cacher les bibliothèques et étagère, des lampes rouges flottaient de part et d'autre, des sapins magnifiquement décorés étaient disposés un peu partout et de la neige tombait du plafond. Le buffet était immense et des plats divers et variés étaient étalés sur la table, et près de celle-ci, des fontaines d'alcool et de jus de citrouille. Une fois devant le buffet Drago prit deux verres de whisky pur feu et en tendit un à Hermione.

-J'espère que tu ne me fais pas boire pour des raisons malsaines.

-En principe un homme fait boire une femme plus que de raison pour abuser d'elle... ce qui n'est pas mon cas. De une, tu es Granger et moi je suis... moi et de deux je n'ai pas besoin de faire boire une femme pour arriver à l'embrasser. Donc, santé.

Ils firent teinter leurs verres et alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à boire son verre, Astoria fit son apparition. Une grande perche brune, un regard incendiaire, un corps à faire pâlir n'importe qui et un caractère glacial et perfectionniste. Elle avait fréquenté Drago un temps après la guerre et les raisons de leur rupture restaient mystérieuse et personne n'en parlait, certainement par peur que les intéressés ne les assassinent. Hermione pensa se concentrer sur son verre et la façon de le boire avec dignité et sans recracher d'un coup, car elle buvait rarement de l'alcool, mais Astoria semblait vouloir faire d'elle le sujet principal de sa venue. Elle dévisagea Hermione de haut en bas, une expression de dégoût très prononcé affiché sur son visage.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda enfin Drago.

-Je cherche la raison pour laquelle tu es venu avec elle et... je n'en vois pas. Au fait Granger, comment tu as réussi à te payer une robe comme celle-ci ?

-Et bien.. commença Hermione mal à l'aise.

-En quoi cela te regarde ? Répondit Drago.

Astoria sourit.

-Ha oui je vois. C'est comme ça qu'il fait au début. Des cadeaux, des sourires, tout et un beau jour, pouf. Plus rien.

-Pardon ? Demanda Hermione qui ne comprenait pas où Astoria voulait en venir.

-Tu te trompes sur tellement de points Astoria.

-Je me trompais en effet beaucoup sur ton compte, tu as raison et elle s'en rendra compte elle aussi.

-Je refuse d'avoir encore cette conversation avec toi et pas ici.

-Pourquoi pas ? En compagnie de ta si jolie cavalière. Ricana Astoria.

-Va t'en.

-Très bien, très bien. Au fait, je déteste ton blaser.

-J'ai cru que ça pourrait te tenir à bonne distance de moi, ça n'a pas marché, dommage.

Astoria fit un pas pour partir, mais très vite elle se précipita sur Drago dont elle attrapa la cravate pour l'attirer vers elle et le fixa de son regard le plus incendiaire, mais il resta impassible et lentement, il la détacha de lui pour la faire reculer de la manière la plus stupide possible. Hermione regarda l'expression du visage d'Astoria passer d'une assurance certaine à la colère. Elle prit un verre et le jeta au visage de Drago qui ne sourcilla pas et lui fit un geste de la main, comme pour lui dire au revoir.

-T'es un salopard Drago.

-Jte renvoi le compliment ma douce. Il lui sourit.

Astoria plus colérique que jamais préféra partir, les poings serrés et envoya valser son cavalier pour aller se repoudrer le nez. Hermione avait observé la scène d'un oeil gêné, pour elle et son cavalier qui avait à présent le visage trempé, heureusement c'était de l'eau. Elle fouilla dans son petit sac et sortit un mouchoir qu'elle tendit à Drago qui arborait à présent une mine agacé. Il prit le mouchoir tendu par Hermione et essuya son visage.

-Je peux savoir ...

-Non. Répondit froidement Drago.

-D'accord.

-Je reviens, excuse-moi.

Drago fila en direction des toilettes, certainement pour faire sécher sa chemise. Hermione se retrouva donc seule, sans défense et se sentait toute petite. Elle repensa à la conversation orageuse entre Drago et Astoria. Visiblement, leur rupture était bien différente de la sienne, la leur était basée sur la haine, alors que la sienne était basée sur l'amour et la tromperie. Elle pesa le pour et le contre, tentant de savoir quelle rupture était la pire, mais tandis qu'elle réfléchissait tout en hésitant sur les petits fours, Harry et Ginny vinrent à sa rencontre. Harry prit un verre et fixa Hermione, il avait l'air ébahit.

-Hermione tu es sublime.

-Tu vois, Hermione elle a eu une robe en cadeau. Murmura Ginny à son copain.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux considérer ça comme un cadeau, mais..

-Tu peux et tu dois ! Fit Ginny pour la faire taire. D'ailleurs où est Malfoy ? Il est déjà parti ?

-Il est aux toilettes. Astoria est venu lui balancer son venin et un verre en pleine figure. Je crois que la rupture passe mal pour elle aussi. Répondit Hermione en prenant un petit four.

-J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour voir ça.

-Harry. Siffla Ginny. Non, en fait j'aurai vendu un rein pour voir ça.

-Dommage pour toi Weasley.

La voix de Drago raisonna derrière eux et celui-ci apparu. Ses cheveux et sa chemise étaient à présent sec. Il vint près d'Hermione et alla serrer la main de Harry. Ils s'entendaient mieux à présent, car Harry avait témoigné en faveur de Drago lors de son procès et leur entente certes cordiale surprenait toujours Ginny et Hermione.

-Potter.

-Malfoy. La soirée se passe bien ? Demanda Harry mit mal à l'aise par le fait d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Drago.

-Disons que je me serais bien passé de la présence de certains, mais je suppose qu'on ne peux pas tout avoir.

-Hermione cesse de chercher Ron du regard sinon je t'arrache les yeux. Siffla Ginny. Il est là si tu veux le savoir et ce n'est pas une raison pour te cacher sous une table.

-Je sais...

-Y a pas de « je sais ». Tu te tais, tu arrêtes de le chercher et tu fais autre chose. Profite de cette robe hors de prix !

-Jalouse Weasley ? Demanda Drago.

-A peine. Pesta Ginny rêvait de porter une telle robe, mais elle ne lui irait certainement pas.

-Ginny, on devrait y aller, Shlug s'amène, j'aimerais l'éviter. Chuchota Harry en emmenant Ginny. Hermione, t'en fais pas pour Ron et profite de la soirée, c'est un peu ta soirée.

Elle reprit un verre et ils restèrent debout, l'un près de l'autre sans s'adresser la parole. Le passage d'Astoria avait jeté une vague de froid et aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient savoir comment briser la glace et c'est l'intervention de Blaise qui aida. Celui-ci avait laissé sa cavalière avec son amie et vint voir Drago qui serrait son verre si fort qu'il aurait pu le briser.

-Le verra t'as rien fais.

-Cette garce veut ma peau. Cracha Drago en posant enfin le verre.

-Tu te doutais bien qu'elle allait venir te parler, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. T'en occupe pas, t'es accompagné et ta cavalière est toute seule, à trois mètres de toi.

-Si tu savais comme...

-Drago arrête. Profite de la soirée, invite Granger à danser et vite.

Mais avant que Drago ait pu protester ou dire quoi que ce soit, Blaise le força à se retourner et Drago comprit l'ajout du mot « vite » à la phrase de Blaise. Hermione s'était un peu éloigné du buffet pour se rapprocher de la grande tenture rouge près d'un sapin décoré avec un goût douteux, et c'était le moment qu'avait choisi McLaggen pour venir lui parler. Même en étant à quelques mètres il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre de McLaggen n'en était pas à son premier verre et que Granger n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer la soirée à se demander combien de verres il avait bu avant de venir lui parler.

-Alors, tu vas bien ? Demanda Cormac à Hermione.

-Oui, je vais bien. Répondit Hermione, gênée et cherchant une porte de sortie.

-Ca te dirais d'aller parler dans un endroit plus calme, il lui fit un clin d'oeil tout en posant une main sur la taille de la gryffondor qui recula. Allez Granger, t'es libre non ?

-Je... écoute Cormac, je préfère rester ici et mon cavalier...

-Ton cavalier ? Un mangemort ? Malfoy ? T'es sérieuse ?

Visiblement vexé par l'attitude d'Hermione, Cormac lui prit le bras.

-Cormac, lâche-moi.

-Allez Granger, juste une danse.

-Tu ne tiens même pas debout !

Cormac serra un peu plus le bras d'Hermione, mais il fut très vite écarté de celle-ci par Drago qui le prit par son col de chemise pour le faire reculer et le lâcha.

-La demoiselle a dit non, alors tu dégages McLaggen. Je ne t'aime déjà pas vraiment, lors me donne pas une raison de vouloir te crucifier.

-C'est bien une façon de parler pour un mangemort.

La parole de trop. Drago fit un pas en avant, mais Blaise et Notts qui avaient sentit les problèmes arriver les séparèrent et Notts poussa violemment McLaggen.

-Calme-toi mec, murmura Blaise en faisant sortir Drago par un passage qui menait dehors.

Hermione, laissa Notts s'occuper de faire sortir McLaggen et suivi Blaise et Drago dans un petit couloir en pierres dont l'entrée se situait derrière un rideau et qui menait dehors, près du lac. Le froid était glacial et Hermione sentait ses talons s'enfoncer dans la neige, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle était plus inquiète pour son cavalier qui faisait les cent pas, il ne fallait pas être près de lui pour sentir le feu qui animait sa colère.

-Drago, arrête -toi.

-Tu l'as entendu ?! Conspua le serpentard.

-Oui, comme Notts et Granger et tu vas pas arranger ton cas si tu blesses cet abruti.

-Tu vois, peu importe ce que je ferai et comment. C'est a "ça" qu'on va me réduire toute ma vie.

-Et alors ? C'est toi qui disais que tu refusais de te laisser réduire à "ça" et au premier obstacle tu cèdes ?

-Arrête Blaise,

-Pardon ? Ne commence pas à descendre sur cette pente parce que tu vas vite atterrir en bas et ce sera pas agréable. Depuis ton arrestation, jusqu'à ton procès j'ai toujours été là et je t'ai soutenu. J'ai été là quand Astoria ne l'a pas été et quand elle s'est mise à te reprocher tout ça ! Alors, non, tu vas pas foutre tous tes efforts en l'air à cause d'un crétin qui ne tient pas l'alcool après avoir bu deux verres et qui ne veut qu'une chose, de l'attention et si tu l'avais frappé il en aurait eu et Astoria aurait gagné. Respire Drago, arrête de regarder en arrière, fais ce que tu disais vouloir faire, te racheter et rassure ta cavalière qui va faire une crise cardiaque. Ok ?

Blaise qui connaissait très bien Drago, arrangea la cravate de son ami, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'éclipsa. Hermione était restée en arrière et lorsque Blaise rentra, elle avança vers son cavalier, ne sachant pas quoi faire, mais étrangement, les gestes et les mots vinrent seuls. Lentement, elle vint devant lui et leva les yeux.

-Merci, c'était... très gentil.

-De rien. Répondit-il d'une voix encore engluée dans la colère.

Ce n'était pas le moment et elle le sentait. Elle tenta un sourire un peu timide, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne devait même pas la voir, malgré qu'il eut les yeux posés sur elle. Les paroles de McLaggen devaient encore raisonner dans sa tête et devaient se battre avec celles de Blaise. Elle fit un pas en arrière.

-Je vais aller voir Harry et Ginny. Je te laisse tranquille.

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais Drago la rattrapa et la força à se tourner vers lui.

-Je suis désolé. Débita le serpentard comme s'il avait peur de la voir partir. C'est pas toi, c'est juste...

-On est encore tous affecté par ce qu'il s'est passé et toi plus que les autres. Tu as le droit de réagir comme ça.

-Plus que les autres ?

-Et bien, commença la jeune femme sur un ton très doux. Je pense que parfois nous faisons les mauvais choix et quand on tente de reculer il est déjà trop tard, alors on fait son possible pour limiter les dégâts, mais ce n'est pas forcément ce que voit les autres. Je vois bien que tu essais de te racheter, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le croire pour être honnête. Pour ce qui est de Cormac, ne l'écoute pas, il veut simplement avoir un peu d'attention, mais je comprends que cela te vexe. Tu as renoncé à beaucoup pour être ici aujourd'hui, tu fais ce que peu de gens dans ton cas auraient acceptés et puis... c'est bientôt Noël, j'ai toujours cru que c'était une période de pardon, tu devrais en profiter.

Le serpentard resta sans voix face aux dires d'Hermione. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait un jour un discours comme celui-ci, pour lui. Il était debout, dans la neige, l'air stupide et sentait sa colère se muer en tristesse, clairement pas un sentiment de Noël. Hermione finit néanmoins par retourner à l'intérieur, car elle était transie de froid et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de finir congelée.

-T'es calmé ? Demanda Blaise qui revint vers son ami avec sa cape et celle de Drago. Met ta cape ou ta mère me tuera si elle sait que je t'ai laissé attraper un rhume.

-Merci.

-Granger m'a dit que tu étais seul dehors et que tu avais arrêté de hurler. Tu te sens comment ?

-Comme... j'ai pas les mots, mais c'est pas vraiment positif.

-Drago... Te laisse pas abattre par tout ça, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien. Les gens ne savent pas par quoi tu es passé et pourquoi tu es là, alors fais en sorte qu'ils soient au courant, ou du moins, fais en sorte de retrouver cette assurance que tu avais il y a quelques temps. Je sais que ta rupture avec Astoria n'a pas aidé, mais regarde, elle se réjouie là-bas, après ta scène avec McLaggen. Montre lui qu'elle n'a pas gagnée, comme tu l'as dit à Granger. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Granger, tu devrais t'occuper un peu d'elle, c'est ta cavalière et je sais, parce que je te connais que tu ne lui as pas offert cette robe par pure bonté d'âme. Elle est magnifique et peut-être qu'à deux coeurs brisés vous finirez par sortir de tout ça.

-Pardon ? Demanda Drago plus que surpris.

-Allez ! Je sais qu'elle t'a toujours tapé dans l'oeil et que toutes ces histoires de maisons et de famille t'ont toujours empêchés de te jeter à l'eau. Cette robe, ces chaussures, tout ça, je te connais, t'es mon meilleur ami. C'était juste un prétexte pour la faire venir à ton bras, accessoirement pour tuer Weasley et Astoria en les faisant crever de jalousie. Ricana Blaise en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Tu ne perds rien et puis Noël c'est considéré comme une période à miracles non ? T'as le droit d'être heureux.

L'immense salle était à présent occupée par une dizaine de tables rondes faites pour accueillir huit personnes. Les nappes d'un rouge criard auraient pu faire fuir les invités, mais les plats dignes d'un repas de Noël dissuadèrent toute tentative de fuite. Dans un coin, Harry, Ginny et Hermione faisaient sitting afin de garder des places pour Ron, Lavande et Drago. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Hermione adressa un timide geste de la main à son cavalier qui se dirigea vers elle, accompagné de Blaise et de Notts.

-Elly et Regina se sont assises à une autre table, on est seuls. Dit-il a l'attention de Blaise.

-On va trouver. Le rassura Blaise.

-On...on t'as gardé une place. Fit Hermione lorsque Drago arriva près d'elle.

-Merci. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Potter, tu comptes rester debout devant cette table pendant combien de temps ?

-On attend Ron et Lavande, il nous reste quatre places.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Blaise en prenant une chaise. Avec Notts on n'a pas de table.

Blaise et Notts prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre, Ginny alla s'asseoir et Harry prit place près de sa petite amie. Drago attendit que tous soient assis et tira une chaise afin qu'Hermione s'assoit. Peu habitué à ce genre de traitement, Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes, mais elle prit place et Drago poussa un peu la chaise avant de s'asseoir, tout en prenant un malin plaisir à regarder Ginny fusiller Harry du regard.

-Base de la galanterie Potter. Sourit Drago.

-Merci. Ronchonna Harry en fixant ses couverts.

-Allez Harry. Fit Hermione. La prochaine fois.

Mais la prefète se figea lorsque Ron et Lavande firent leur apparition. Ron avait enfin un costume digne de ce nom, même si celui-ci n'allait pas avec sa tête déconfite face à Drago. Lavande portait une hideuse robe violette à paillettes qui aurait rendu aveugle n'importe qui au soleil. Tous deux sans un mot prirent place juste en face de Drago et d'Hermione qui sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer.

-Alors, la soirée ? Demanda Harry à Ron.

-Très bien, même si Belby n'a pas compris que peut importe ce qu'il dirait, je refuse toujours de manger ses horribles tartares de dragon. Répondit Ron avant d'hésiter un instant devant Hermione. Tu... ça te va très bien Hermione, enfin.. heu...

-Merci, répondit froidement Hermione.

-Alors, vous deux, où sont vos cavalières ? Demanda rapidement Ginny qui sentait le malaise s'installer.

-Vous aviez des cavalières ? Railla Drago.

-Drago, ton amitié nous honore. Maugréa Notts. Nos cavalières sont à la table près de l'entrée, avec toutes leurs copines. Je crois qu'aucun cavalier n'a réchappé à cette union féminine.

-Râle pas, continua Drago. Tu aurais pu y aller avec Betty Gensy.

-Tu veux ma mort ? Siffla Notts en jetant une miette de pain sur son ami.

-C'est pas une poufsouffle ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, elle est en cinquième année et fait du gringue à Notts depuis un moment déjà. Se moqua Drago.

-J'ai du dossier sur toi et Pansy tu sais. Se défendit Notts.

-Ok, on va arrêter les frais, avant quelqu'un meurt. Attaquons nous à un autre sujet, la nourriture. Suggéra Blaise.

Sur la table décorée d'un petit sapin décoré d'argent et d'or, un peu de neige saupoudré la nappe et au milieu de cette petite décoration quelques plats qui sentaient aussi bons qu'ils devaient l'être. Mais la nourriture n'avait pas l'air d'intéresser visiblement personne. Hermione semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise, le regard bloqué sur son assiette vide, le coeur battant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir ou pleurer.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda alors Harry à son amie.

-Oui, je vais bien, j'ai un peu froid, c'est tout.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Drago retira sa veste pour la lui offrir.

-Tiens.

Hermione tenta de dire merci, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Le visage enflammé et le coeur sautillant d'un bout à l'autre de sa poitrine, elle prit la veste du serpentard et l'enfila. Elle dégageait un parfum si agréable, qu'elle aurait pu y mettre son nez et passer la soirée comme ça. C'est alors qu'elle murmurait un léger « merci » qu'il y eut un bruit sourd. Ron venait de faire tomber son verre. Il avait cette expression qu'Hermione connaissait comme l'expression de sa colère la plus noire, mais elle décida d'ignorer ses yeux révulsés et les traits tirés de son visage.

-Tout va bien Ron ? Demanda Lavande qui révéla sa capacité à parler sans utiliser sa voix mielleuse, presque vomitive.

-Oui. Répondit Ron sur un ton glacial. Tout va bien.

C'est l'instant que choisir les serveurs pour servir tout le monde. Le repas se déroula sous une tension palpable entre Ron et Hermione qui se faisaient face. Ron était intérieurement fou de rage de voir Hermione assise aux côtés de Malfoy, et Hermione voulait simplement qu'il s'en aille, pour profiter de cette soirée en l'agréable compagnie de son homologue, car oui la présence de Drago Malfoy était en réalité agréable. Elle était curieuse et avait envie de connaître le Malfoy poli gentleman et drôle qui était assit à côté d'elle et prenait soin de la servir dès qu'elle voulait quelque chose, de lui donner sa veste, car elle avait froid, ou encore de la défendre. Il blaguait avec Blaise, Notts et, même si c'était étonnant, avec Harry et Ginny, tous parlaient comme des amis. Bien entendu une légère tension restait présente et les actes passés n'étaient pas effacés, mais tous semblaient passer une bonne soirée. Elle osa un regard vers lui, en espérant qu'on ne la verrait pas. De profil, elle remarqua un grain de beauté sous son menton et une petite cicatrice sous son oreille. Sa peau était pâle, mais cette pâleur n'était pas choquante, elle était presque douce et faisait ressortir certains traits de son visage, comme ses yeux azur. Il avait le regard changeant, tantôt bleu, tantôt gris. Elle suivit la courbe de son nez et arriva sur ses lèvres, elle n'aurait pas su les décrire tant elle était captivée par leur mouvement, car il parlait à Notts. Très vite, elle sentit quelque chose. Ses joue virèrent au rouge, son coeur se mit à battre encore plus vite et plus fort, elle avait l'impression de n'entendre que lui. Elle chercha autre chose sur quoi se concentrer, mais son regard fut attiré par quelque chose. Un petit morceau de feuille s'était accroché dans les cheveux du jeune homme, derrière son oreille. Elle leva la main sans réellement prendre conscience de son geste retira la feuille de la chevelure blonde de son homologue et les conversations cessèrent. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air hébété.

-Tu... tu avais une... Elle montra au jeune homme la feuilla et la laissa tomber sur le sol.

Il ne répondit pas, il était à cet instant comme subjugué par Granger. Non pas parce qu'elle venait de le toucher de la manière la plus douce et innocente du monde, mais parce qu'elle avait à cet instant une expression si douce, enfantine et gêné qu'il aurait pu la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile et ne réservait ses gestes de tendresse qu'à quelques élus dont Astoria, à son plus grand regret. Blaise avait raison sur un point, Granger ne l'avait jamais laissé indifférent et il avait tout fait pour ne jamais céder, mais à quoi bon à présent ? Elle était là, sublime et portait elle aussi, un coeur en morceaux. Il admira ses joues rosies, ses lèvres rouges et fines, son regard d'or et sa chevelure remontée au-dessus de ses épaules nues, sa peau diaphane, désirable. Il reprit ses esprits, car ses pensées commençaient à aller bien trop loin pour lui et tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur eux.

-Merci. Dit-il simplement.

Soudain, Parvati apparu et brisa l'instant qui semblait si parfait entre eux.

-Lavande, tu veux venir ? On a une place libre, Penny est malade.

Lavande embrassa Ron faisant comprendre à toute la tablée qu'il était à elle, puis après quelques « je t'aime mon ronron », elle s'éloigna en gloussant en compagnie de Parvati.

-T'es un chanceux Weasley. Sourit Drago. Très bon choix.

-Très bon choix toi aussi. Rétorqua Ron.

Tous deux se fixèrent de leur regard le plus incendiaire et c'est Ron qui céda le premier quand Harry lui donna un coup de coude. Drago fit alors le choix d'ignorer superbement cette remarque plus que délirante sur lui et Hermione et proposa à celle-ci un verre de whisky pur feu que la gryffondor visiblement vexé par les dires de Ron, bu d'une traite.

-Si tu as un problème Ronald, il est temps de cracher le morceau. Siffla Hermione qui semblait avoir trouvé le courage de parler.

-C'est lui mon problème et aussi que tu ais accepté de venir avec lui.

-Devoir de préfets et de toute manière tu n'es plus en droit de juger mes choix, nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

-Je reste ton ami et ça... non ! S'écria Ron.

-Mon ami ? Tu en es encore à croire ça ? Un ami ne se serait pas comporté comme tu l'as fait Ron ! Tout le monde sait que Lavande t'a mené par le bout du nez pour que tu rampes vers elle !

-Tu ne la connais pas !

-Non, en effet et apparemment je ne te connais pas non plus. Elle se tue un instant et reprit. Tu ruines toujours tout Ronald ! TOUT !

Les larmes envahirent une fois de plus le visage de la gryffondor. Elle se leva, bien décidée à quitter la salle, c'était la fois de trop. Une fois Hermione hors de la salle, tout le monde garda le silence, un silence gêné. Soudain, sans prévenir Drago tapa lentement dans ses mains.

-Bravo Weasley, tu ruines vraiment tout. Il y a au moins quelque chose que tu auras accompli dans sa totalité.

-Ferme là. Grogna Ron.

-Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Le serpentard se leva, ramassa sa veste tombée à terre et se tourna.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Blaise.

-Je vais la chercher.

-Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Demanda Ron en se levant.

-De une, je ne suis pas toi, moi au moins je suis un gentleman et de deux, je suis son cavalier et j'ai la décence de ne pas la faire pleurer devant tout le monde.

Drago tourna les talons et sortit.

Elle était juste derrière la porte. Elle faisait les cent pas non loin de là, en pleurant de rage. Elle ne le remarqua pas quand il s'approche d'elle. Il resta à quelques pas et la laissa un moment. Les traits du visage de Granger passaient de la colère à la tristesse sans arrêt, elle murmurait combien elle pouvait détester Ron et tous ces défauts. Sa chevelure flottait derrière elle, ses talons claquaient sur le sol au rythme de ses paroles et de toute sa haine. Son regard avait perdu de sa chaleur.

-Astoria m'a quitté parce que je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente. J'enchaîne les périodes de dépressions, de crises d'angoisse et de cauchemars. J'ai refusé son aide pendant longtemps parce que je voulais la préserver, mais même en lui expliquant elle a refusé de comprendre. Elle pensait que je me fichais d'elle et elle est parti du jour au lendemain. J'ai appris quelques temps plus tard, un peu avant de revenir ici qu'elle me trouvait en réalité trop différent d'autrefois. Elle n'a pas réussi à comprendre que la période de guerre m'a affecté au-delà de ma santé et de mon bras. Je suis ici pour tenter de prouver que je peux changer et pour tenter de retrouver un équilibre et si je t'ai invité c'était surtout pour la rendre jalouse, mais...

-Ron m'a quitté parce que Lavande a réussi à lui faire croire que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'elle était encore traumatisée par la guerre. J'ai... et j'ai accepté ton invitation pour le rendre jaloux lui aussi...

Elle s'était arrêtée de marcher et était plantée devant Drago, le regard fuyant, gêné. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire ça, mais l'occasion de ses venger de Ron avait été trop belle. Sa colère passée, Hermione repensa un instant aux paroles de son homologue et prit brusquement la mesure de l'état de son cavalier. Non, il n'était plus lui-même malgré les mauvaises blagues, les remarques parfois désobligeantes et le ton glacial et elle venait d'en prendre conscience.

-Je ne pensais pas que...

-Personne ne le croirait. C'est pour ça que Blaise me suit comme mon ombre, parce que je pourrais finir par faire une connerie, comme avec McLaggen. Disons qu'il m'aide à garder les pieds sur terre.

-Je comprend ... et... je suis désolé pour...

-Granger, viens pas t'excuser d'avoir utilisé mon invitation. J'ai fait la même chose.

-On est des cas désespérés... souffla Hermione.

-On a été largué comme des bouses tu veux dire.

D'un même mouvement, les deux homologues allèrent s'asseoir sur les marches en pierre qui menaient à la salle de potion. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, soufflant de temps en temps, tant la situation était étrange. Hermione risqua un regard maladroit vers son homologue. Il avait la tête baissée et regardait sa manche gauche, enfin il regardait sa marque, qui serait certainement présente le reste de sa vie et avec laquelle il allait devoir vivre, un fardeau terrible, un fardeau qu'elle comprenait. Lentement, sans vraiment prendre le temps de chercher une raison à son geste, elle mit sous le regard de Drago, son bras marqué « sang de bourbe », elle le regarda serrer la mâchoire, comme s'il pensait que cela était de sa faute, puis elle pencha la tête vers lui.

-Nous devons tous apprendre à vivre avec un fardeau différent. La guérison est plus ou moins longue et difficile et parfois tout le monde ne peut pas nous accompagner sur ce chemin. Tu as changé, tout comme moi.

-Tu n'as pas fait ce que j'ai fait.

-Non, mais je suis née de parents moldus et c'était mon crime. C'est à cause de ça que je suis là et dans cet état. Tu es là, et comme ça parce que tu as choisi un chemin qu'on t'avait tracé sans jamais t'en montrer d'autre. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais juste... et aujourd'hui, tu as pris conscience de ton erreur et tu cherches à la réparer et c'est tout à ton honneur.

-Il est tout à ton honneur de rester là alors que je viens de t'avouer m'être servis de toi. Murmura le serpentard presque honteux.

-J'ai accepté pour la même raison. Je pense qu'on est à égalité. Et tu avais raison, je ne pouvais pas rester seule à pleurer, ça n'avance à rien. Dans tous les cas, regarder ta marque ne t'aideras pas à retrouver cet équilibre que tu cherches.

-Je ne vois plus vraiment où le retrouver.

-Redeviens celui que tu étais. Le Drago Malfoy ironique, toujours avec une remarque plus ou moins désagréable, avec la magouille qu'il faut pour tous nous coller dans la forêt interdite en pleine nuit avec Hagrid. Le petit con qui ne se prenait pas la tête en ce qui concernait les conséquences tant il était persuadé qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

-Si tu continus, je vais croire que tu aimes cette partie de moi. Il parvint à décrocher enfin un sourire.

-La partie que je cite, pas la partie qui nous a toujours foutu dans la merde et qui me traitait de sang de bourbe. Mais dans l'ensemble, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi.

Hermione lui adressa un fin sourire qui en disait long et fit son possible pour ignorer les brusques battements de son coeur lorsque sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle prit les mains de son homologue, comme pour le réconforter. Elle savait ce qu'il vivait, elle savait ce par quoi il était passé et si elle en avait douté, elle était à présent persuadé qu'il cherchait à avancer au-delà de la guerre et qu'il avait bien plus souffert qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, laissant leurs doigts entrelacés et laissèrent leurs mains se serrer un peu plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience de l'instant, ils se lâchèrent vivement. Drago se racla la gorge et se leva, il sentait son corps agir à sa place et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il sentait qu'il regardait Hermione Granger d'une toute autre façon, plus comme une homologue, mais réellement comme la magnifique cavalière qu'elle était. Il se tourna, respira, reprit ses esprits et revint vers elle en lui tendant la main. Hermione le fixa, intrigué.

-Tu veux faire pleurer Weasley ?

-Et vice versa ?

-C'est toi qui vois.

-A condition qu'on profite réellement de cette soirée.

-On a bu suffisamment pour arriver à se parler, la suite devrait bien se passer.

Hermione se leva, prit le bras de son cavalier et tout deux retournèrent dans l'immense bureau de Shlugorn. Le repas était terminé. Les tables avaient de nouveau laissé place à un buffet de desserts divers et variés. La piste de danse s'était agrandis et plusieurs couples dansaient, plus ou moins, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur les gens avec deux pieds gauches qu'on devrait interdire de piste de danse à vie pour mise en danger d'autrui. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise et Notts étaient encore ensemble, près d'une petite table et semblaient inquiets, mais ils se détendirent légèrement en voyant Drago et Hermione revenir.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ginny en s'approchant d'Hermione.

-Oui, je vais bien.

-Ca va ? Demanda Blaise à son tour.

-Mais oui, tiens tu peux la garder pour moi? Demanda Drago en tendant sa veste à Blaise.

-Je la pose là, mais... pourquoi ?

-Weasley, je te conseille de t'asseoir et d'apprendre à respirer.

Drago sourit à Ron, lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, puis il se tourna vers Hermione qu'il prit par la taille afin de l'emmener sur la piste, au milieu des autres élèves qui machinalement s'écartèrent, tous n'avaient pas encore confiance en Drago et il s'en fichait, ça laissait plus de place pour danser et il devait se l'avouer Drago Malfoy aimait danser.

Hermione se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas peur et accepta de laisser le serpentard mener la danse, poser une main sur sa hanche pour l'entraîner avec lui, un pas après l'autre. Il garda le silence durant un moment, il se concentrait sur ses pas et sur les mouvements de la robe de la gryffondor qui semblait voler tout autour d'eux et les enfermer dans un espace qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Doucement, il prit l'initiative de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle et Hermione sentit son souffle se couper l'espace d'un instant. Elle leva les yeux afin de fixer son homologue dont le regard était tout autre. Il semblait absent, loin d'elle, et pourtant si proche, il avait le regard presque rêveur, apaisé et son silence ajoutait à cette étrange impression d'avoir un homme différent de celui qu'elle pensait connaître. Elle sentit le rythme des battements de son coeur s'accélérer et sa respiration vint bientôt se calquer sur celle du serpentard, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

-J'ignorais que tu savais danser. Hermione brisa le silence et se raccrocha un peu plus à lui.

-J'ai appris assez jeune. J'ignorais que tu dansais Granger.

-J'ai appris plutôt récemment, mais je constate que j'ai une bonne mémoire. Elle se surprit à sourire.

Drago fit tourner Hermione sur elle-même, puis en la ramenant vers lui, il prit la jeune femme par la taille pour la porter quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité. Le visage de Granger semblait irréel à cet instant, ses cheveux giflaient son visage, pour lui donner un air faussement sauvage, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes comme si cherchait sa respiration, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui seul. Ils se fixèrent comme si cette étreinte était la plus importante qu'ils aient connus et lorsque Drago reposa Hermione au sol, il se prit à la prendre contre lui. Comme une soudaine envie de briser les années de haine. Comme une envie d'approcher l'ennemie, de la dénuder pour l'observer telle qu'elle était, elle, sa peau diaphane, sa respiration saccadée, son parfum fleurit, hypnotisant. Sous les lueurs de Noël, Granger était si belle, mais ce qui la rendait divine, c'était son coeur brisé, sa tristesse et sa douleur. Il glissa une main dans celle de sa cavalière et laissa serpenter son autre main dans le creux de son dos, ce qui ne dérangea pas Hermione qui se sentit frissonner d'une manière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il plongea alors son regard dans le sien et comprit aux battements de son coeur, à la douleur vive de celui-ci et au volcan qui faisait éruption dans chaque partie de son corps, qu'Hermione Granger et ses yeux d'or avaient quelque chose qu'Astoria n'avait pas.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle, debout près d'une fontaine à champagne Astoria en était à sa seconde flûte brisée entre ses doigts tant ce qu'elle voyait la mettait en colère. Ron lui, tentait de s'occuper en parlant avec Lavande, Harry et Ginny, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder danser, comme s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, ignorant les regards tournés vers eux, comme s'ils étaient proches, alors que ce ne devait pas être le cas. Il était en colère, mais ne pouvait pas le montrer, il n'avait plus le droit.

-Laisse tomber. Lui murmura Ginny.

-Je ne comprends pas... grogna le gryffondor.

-C'est pas difficile à comprendre Weasley. Tu l'as quitté, elle tourne la page et Drago tourne la sienne.

Blaise s'était glissé près d'eux et après avoir adressé un sourire plutôt content à Ron qui se décomposé lentement, il se dirigea sur la piste et arrêta Drago et Hermione qui semblaient ne plus voir le temps passer.

-Désolé de... mais on a entrainement demain et...

-Ha oui, oui c'est vrai. Tu me laisses une minute ? Demanda Drago.

-Ouai... en fait, je vais y aller, prend ton temps.

-Ok.

Blaise s'éloigna tout en pensant aux hurlements qu'il allait subir quand Drago allait revenir, car il les avait interrompu.

Au milieu de la piste de danse sur laquelle il s'était mis à neiger grâce à un faux ciel pareil à celui de la grande salle, c'était un caprice de Shlugorn qui sortait peu de son bureau, Drago lâcha Hermione et bientôt, la magie de l'instant disparu. Ils marchèrent hors de la piste, sans rien dire, chacun se sentait bizarre, comme vide de l'intérieur, comme si tout ça n'aurait pas dû avoir de fin.

-Il se fait tard, je vais te raccompagner. Murmura Drago en tendant à Hermione sa veste.

-Ta veste ? Mais...

-Tu... tu frissonnes. Garde-là le temps du retour.

-Merci.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Hermione serra un peu plus la veste de Drago, car les cachots étaient glacials une fois hors des salles chauffées. Elle serra le bras de son homologue qui n'était plus vraiment son cavalier étant donné que la soirée était terminée. Ils marchèrent en silence, ignorant que chacun écoutait l'autre respirer et cherchait une faille à exploiter pour arrêter de marcher et rester encore un peu, hors du temps, seuls. Drago se concentrait sur le bras d'Hermione contre lui, sur son épaule contre la sienne, sur sa respiration légère, son parfum délicat et les bruits de ses talons qui ralentissaient par moment. Il devait s'avouer que l'idée de la raccompagner et de la laisser n'était plus dans ses plans, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il écoutait son coeur battre si fort qu'il aurait pu exploser et que la seule chose qu'il désirait c'était étreindre la prefète pour se calmer, pour retrouver un rythme normal et surtout pour revivre un peu. Pourtant, avant qu'il ait pu penser à la suite des évènements la voix de la grosse dame tonna dans l'escalier.

-Le mot de paaaaaaaaaaaasse ?

-Chaussette. Répondit un élève qui entra et laissa le tableau se refermer.

Ils étaient à quelques marches du tableau, mais les jambes d'Hermione refusaient d'avancer. Hermione se tourna vers Drago et sourit timidement.

-C'était... une très bonne soirée, merci.

-On va dire que c'est l'alcool qui parle. Sourit Drago.

-Oui, on va dire ça. Elle lui rendit son sourire. En tout cas... bon courage avec Astoria.

-Bon courage avec Weasley. Je pense qu'on lui a fait manger son verre.

-J'espère bien. Elle hésita. Bon et bien, je vais...

-Oui, oui, je vais te laisser, je vais retourner...

-Oui, et puis demain, tu as...

-Un entrainement.

-Oui, c'est important en plus. En tout cas, c'était très agréable comme soirée. Je... je me suis amusée, merci.

-Amusée ? Avec moi ? Enfin c'est ce que j'en déduis.

-Et bien oui.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et se sentit rougir. Doucement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de son homologue tout en se tenant à son col de chemise. Elle décida d'écouter son corps plutôt que sa tête, et son coeur lui-même ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait, comment il allait et comment il devait agir. Il battait, brûlait, criait, mais avec tant de douceur qu'Hermione ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette sensation, ressentit aussi par Drago qui tentait de faire bonne figure et de garder contenance face au regard innocent et attirant de la gryffondor qui avait glissé ses mains dans les siennes. Soudain, un raclement de gorge provenant de la grosse dame qui ne voyait pas tout ça d'un très bon oeil les ramena à la réalité. Ils s'écartèrent de quelques pas, Hermione retira la veste de son homologue et la lui rendit. Il semblait déçu, elle aussi, pour une fois ils s'étaient sentit revivre, un peu.

-Joyeux Noël. Murmura la gryffondor en s'éloignant jusqu'à ce que le tableau se referme sur elle.

Drago Malfoy resta seul dans l'escalier un long moment, se remémorant chaque seconde et cherchant comment ne pas oublier la sensation des lèvres de la gryffondor sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et après un profond soupir, il entreprit de retourner à sa salle commune en se demandant ce qu'il allait advenir de tout ça, après cette nuit. Il fallait être honnête, elle ne l'avait jamais laissée indifférent, mais il avait toujours fait son possible pour le cacher, pour la haïr, pour ne pas devoir expliquer à sa famille pourquoi elle et pas une autre, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi. Il avait aimé Astoria, il y avait cru, mais au final, tout n'avait été qu'un rêve dans lequel Hermione était venu refaire une apparition plus que réel après sa rupture. Elle était là, seule, triste, aussi belle que le soir du bal de Noël en quatrième année, ce soir où il aurait tout donné pour tuer Krum et prendre sa place. Il s'arrêta brusquement, en chemin, au rez-de-chaussée quand il croisa Blaise qui venait de raccompagner sa cavalière et retourné aussi à la salle commune. Le sepentard raconta la fin plutôt mitigée de cette soirée et son désir de remonter là haut pour terminer ce qui devait l'être selon-lui. Blaise resta interdit et secoua Drago par les épaules.

-Drago merde. Vis ta vie et retournes-y !

-Ca va servir à rien.

-Le jour où tu cesseras de te poser ce genre de question tu verras un nombre incalculable de possibilités s'ouvrir à toi. Tu as peur du futur et tu as peur de l'abandon. Tu as peur de ce que vont dire les gens, mais, elle, je pense qu'elle a arrêté d'avoir peur, alors fonce. Elle te laissera pas.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Parce que j'entends le bruit de ses talons dans les escaliers.

Drago se retourna si vivement qu'il aurait pu se torde le cou, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas le moins du monde. En effet, dans les escaliers quelqu'un semblait courir, faisant claquer une paire de talons et ce bruit, il l'aurait reconnu parmi d'autres. Après quelques secondes Hermione surgit en haut des escaliers. Elle avait l'air paniqué, elle était essoufflée, ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, fouettaient son visage, le tissu de la robe voletait sur ses jambes. Elle resta figée en haut de l'escalier et lorsqu'elle vit Drago, elle souffla de soulagement, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de descendre les marches qui les séparaient presque en courant. Elle manqua de tomber des deux dernières marches, mais se rattrapa et vint à la rencontre de son homologue, le souffle court.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Demanda le serpentard tandis que Blaise cherchait un endroit où se cacher.

-Et bien... je... j'en sais rien, mais quelque chose m'a poussé à revenir et...

-Tu sais que les sorciers et les moldus ont une tradition de Noël commune ?

-De... quoi ?

Elle suivit alors le regard du serpentard qui levait la tête vers une branche de gui qui flottait tout en se développant au-dessus d'eux, formant un magnifique bouquet. Elle sentit son coeur imploser, ses joues se mirent à rougir et l'espace autour disparu. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Ce garçon étrange qui cherchait à réapprendre à vivre un peu plus qu'avant et qui lui avait offert la plus belle soirée de sa vie. Elle n'était pas uniquement là pour ça, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait plus, plus que la joie d'une simple soirée, elle avait l'impression que des sentiments enfouis en elle depuis des années refaisaient surface et se développaient d'une toute autre manière. Non, peut-être qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment eut de haine, peut-être qu'il y avait eu bien plus que ça et elle commençait à le comprendre, tandis qu'elle dévisageait son homologue qui avait arrêté de penser tant il était subjugué par la jeune femme et tant il réfléchissait à comment s'y prendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et fit disparaitre le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la fixa droit dans les yeux, il n'y avait plus d'autre chemin.

-Je ne sais pas, si... enfin, tu sais, je me dis que... tu sais, toute cette soirée m'a fait me rendre compte que...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le serpentard agacé de l'entendre parler, abattit brutalement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione qui crut ne plus sentir son corps la porter. Les mains brûlantes de Drago glissèrent sur ses joues, elle le laissa faire et ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce baiser, cet acte qui la réconfortait vraiment, pour la première fois. Elle leva les mains et vint les glisser dans le dos du serpentard pour se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à sentir son corps tout contre le sien. Il était délicat, doux dans ses gestes, elle sentait ses mains caresser son visage. Elle le laissa passer la barrière des lèvres et écouta son corps répondre avec affection et à ce baiser inattendu et pourtant tant désiré.

Drago Malfoy avait arrêté de penser au futur, aux non dis et aux critiques qui suivraient. Il ne parvenait plus à ressembler ses pensées de façon logique, mais cela ne pouvait l'empêcher d'embrasser Hermione Granger comme si c'était la dernière fois alors qu'il désirait au fond de lui que ce baiser ne soit que le premier d'une longue série. Etrangement, les bras de la gryffondor, étaient bien plus réconfortants que ceux d'Astoria, ses lèvres plus douces, sa peau plus chaude, son coeur plus similaire au sien.

Bientôt le souffle court Drago écarta légèrement ses lèvres de celles de son homologue, colla son front contre le sien pour rester proche d'elle et murmura, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Joyeux Noël... Hermione Granger.

Elle ne parvint pas à lui répondre, alors la jeune femme se contenta de sourire bêtement et de se laisser éteindre encore une fois, tout en pensant à l'infinité de possibilités qui venaient de s'ouvrir à eux.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààà, cet OS est enfin posté ! je l'ai commencé il y a environ un an pour la saint valentin et je n'ai pas réussi à le terminer. Je l'ai retrouvé il y a peu et je me dis que ce serait bien de le poster pour Noël ! nous sommes encore en décembre, donc e considère être encore dans les temps haha !**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, que le Papa Noël a été gentil avec vous et que vous roulez sur le sol grâce à toute cette nourriture de fête aussi bonne que grasse et en quantité.**

 **Si cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, c'est toujours apprécié !**

 **Cissy,**


End file.
